


The Sea Calf

by The_Hero_Lost_from_History



Series: Traveling with The Lost Hero [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aryll mentioned, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Link's Grandma mentioned, Link's parents mentioned, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Nicknames, Tetra mentioned, Twilight mentioned, Wild mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hero_Lost_from_History/pseuds/The_Hero_Lost_from_History
Summary: Wind has been holding his emotions back for some time, but the love of a mother can get him to open up.(Still is bad at summaries)





	The Sea Calf

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a mini-series about my character Lost giving the boys nicknames.  
Hope you all in joy :)

Wind’s POV

Wind sat in his bedroll, staring into the fire that lit up the camp. Wind looked over to see, Lost who was the one on watch duty that night, looking into the distance making sure no harm would come to the group. She had been with them for three weeks now, and she has fallen into the group's routine fairly well.   
  
But Wind had noticed that Lost has been watching him for the past few days, eyes full of concern for him  like that of a mother , he would look at her and she would look away, or start talking to one another member of the group, only for Wind to watch her for a moment, then go back to what he was doing. Maybe Lost saw how bad he has been feeling the past few days and how he can’t sleep. Wind looked back to the fire, deep in thought. He misses home, he misses Aryll, he misses his Grandma, he misses Tetra and Outlook, but he misses his parents.

He doesn’t remember his parents, but he misses them.

Wind soon started to cry but made sure that the others did not hear him, he was so lost in thought and so focused on not waking the others he didn’t hear Lost move from her spot and walking toward him, Wind felt arms wrap around him and pull him close, looking up to see Lost, a face full of concern and worry but full of love and affection, “Wind are you really alright?” Lost asked, looking him over, Wind looked down then back to the fire, Wind didn’t know how to reply to the question, his emotions were all over the place.

“It’s… It’s hard to explain…” He replied, “Can you try?” Lost asked him, “I…. I miss my family…..”, “Like your sister and grandma?”, “Yes but I also miss my parents, even though I don’t remember them, but I miss them.” Wind said, looking down at his hands not wanting to meet her eyes, he feels the arms move only to lifted and turned around to face Lost, as she sat him down on her lap. Her face is full of love, affection and pure kindness, “Oh Wind, there is nothing wrong with missing your parents.” Lost began, “But you know what? I miss my parents

too.” Wind looked at her with confusion, “What do you mean?”, “I never knew my biological parents, but I miss them. So you can miss them if you want.”, “But I don’t want to bother the others.”, “Oh Calf, you should never feel that you are a bother, know that you can come to me if you ever feel that way.” Wind looked up at her as she said that, eyes widened as tears filled his eyes, lips quivering, he lifted his hand to his face as he started to cry harder.

Wind felt Lost pull him close, as he cried into her neck, he felt one of her hands in his hair and the other hand rubbing circles on his back, she began rocking back and forth in an attempt to help him calm down, he soon heard her began to hum, a song Wind thinks he has heard before but can’t put his finger on it.

Wind soon calmed down, his cries turned into sniffles as Lost wiped his face, Wind leaned into Lost’s safe embrace feeling sleep beginning to taking over as Lost continued rubbing circles into his back, “Thanks, mom.” as soon as thoughts words left his mouth he was vast asleep.

* * *

3th POV

Wind woke up to the sound of Time and Lost talking directions, “That looks to be a good way to go, but just be careful there may be monsters.”, “Agreed.” Time walked to the other side of the camp as Lost turned to face Wind and smiled, “Good morning Calf, how did you sleep?” Calf, she called him that last night, looking up at her he asked, “Why do you call me Calf?”, Lost’s smile got bigger, “That’s a term for a baby whale is called, I thought it fits. Are you ok with me calling you that?”, “Yes, I’m ok with that, mom.” as soon as the word ‘mom’ Wind froze as Lost face changed to a surprised look, but soon smiled, face full of love, “You can call me mom if you want to, Calf.” Wind smiled, “Now get up and get changed we’ll be leaving after breakfast, so make sure you have all your stuff.” After Lost finished, she kissed Wind’s forehead and walked away to begin getting her stuff together.

Wind shot up and started getting dressed hope that they ended up in his Hyrule so that he could introduce his sister to their new mom. As Lost walked back to her belongings she couldn't help but smile as she just had gotten a new son, and maybe a daughter too,  _ ‘Andrus is going to have a field day when I tell him that.’  _ she looked up and met Time’s eye, who just smiled and nodded and began his task of waking up Twilight, so he could wake up Wild. Lost looked over her shoulder to see Wind coming back from getting dressed to get his things in order, he looked happier now, smiling to herself she turned back to her things and thought as she worked,  _ ‘looks like I have three children now, ha! Not that I’m complaining, Andrus maybe but he’ll come around.’ _

Looking up to the sky, Lost smiled as she began to wonder if Wind’s parents were proud of him, and if her parents were proud of her too.


End file.
